


Stone loses all of the fucks he gave about Robotnik

by lasagnabastard



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: But not how you think, I need more Stone stands up to Robotnik fics, M/M, Role Reversal, Slow Burn, Stone Goes Off @ Robotnik, and it’s actually slow this time (self callout), so i wrote one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: Robotnik gets back to Earth and unluckily for him, Stone isn’t the most grateful to have him back.
Relationships: Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Stonebotnik - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

3 AM. Stone was rudely woken up by obnoxious banging on his front door. He unwillingly drug himself out of bed when the knocking didn’t stop after two straight minutes. He looked out the peephole, not believing that he wasn’t dreaming when he saw his former boss. Ivo Ro-fucking-botnik. 

Stone opened the door, shouted “Go away!” in Robotnik’s face, and slammed the door. Just as he started walking away, the banging resumed, this time accompanied by Robotnik yelling at him for “speaking to him in that tone.” Stone figured that if Robotnik really wanted to talk to him, he’d still be there in the morning. So, Stone went back to bed, setting an alarm for 9 AM, and burying himself under his covers. 

When Stone woke up, he almost thought the events of the early hours of that morning were just a dream. That comforting thought was destroyed when he found his kitchen window in a similar shape, and Robotnik sitting on the living room couch. 

“Good morning, Agent Stone. Shame about the window, but I did what had to be done.” 

Stone restrained himself from strangling Robotnik right then and there, spitting a response at the man through gritted teeth. “Get. Out. Of. My. House.”

Robotnik laughed sharply, “Oh, Agent Stone. I don’t think I’ll be leaving anytime soon.”

Stone squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths. “No. You know what? I’m done with you. You would always rant and rave about how dependent I supposedly am on you, but I survived nearly a year of you gone somewhere in space just fine. But look at you right now,” Stone laughed coldly, “seemingly your first day back on Earth and where do you go running? Me, Ivo. Me.”

Robotnik stood in silence, staring at Stone like he’d just wronged him in the most heinous way possible. “Now, that’s no way to speak to your superior,” he said, trying to defend his pride. 

Stone barked out a laugh, “You seriously think we still have our jobs!? Your stupid little stunt cost us both our jobs. Which means, I’m no longer your subordinate, so you have no excuse to treat me like one. We’re equals now, Ivo. Whether you like it or not.”

Another mini staring contest. 

“If you want to stay in my house, you’re going to treat me like a goddamned human being. No, you’ll treat me like one of your prized bots, since you seem to place them higher than humans.”

“Holding a grudge never helped anyone, Stone,” Robotnik said, still clinging to the idea that Stone would back down. 

“Shut your goddamn mouth before I clock you in the jaw so hard you’ll need dentures.” Stone had his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“I may not be your superior in a chain of command, but you shall treat me,” Robotnik was cut off by Stone’s fist being formally introduced to Robotnik’s jaw. He stepped backwards, holding a hand to his face as he stared wide eyed at Stone. 

Stone stepped forward, fists still clenched, and Robotnik took another step backwards. The poorly masked fear in Robotnik’s eyes gave a boost to Stone’s ego. He cornered Robotnik and grabbed him by the mouth, pulling Robotnik down to his level and getting in his face. “Listen here you insolent piece of shit. If you want to stay in my house, you are going to follow my rules. Got it?”

Stone kept his grip, Robotnik not having answered yet. “I asked, do you understand?” Stone asked again, raising his voice and lightly shaking Robotnik’s head. Robotnik made a small noise of understanding, and Stone pulled his hand out of Robotnik’s mouth. He wiped his hand on Robotnik’s jacket before walking away to properly wash said hand. Robotnik stood there, in shock at having his own maneuver used against him. 

“For future reference, I will not hesitate to manhandle you again.” Stone walked back into the living room with an ice pack for Robotnik’s jaw. Robotnik just snatched the ice pack and slammed his ass down on the couch. 

“Damage my couch and I’ll damage you.”

“Got it.” Why was Robotnik afraid of Stone all of a sudden? What in the hell are these emotions?

When Robotnik had been the one hurling insults and threats, he had never gotten physically violent. That was a line Stone wasn’t afraid to cross, though, apparently. 

“So, I see you stayed in Green Hills,” Robotnik tried to start a friendly conversation. 

“Yeah? What’s it to you?”

“What is with this attitude, Agent? One would think you’d love to see me back on Earth in front of you.”

“Oh, let’s see. You disobeyed direct orders from higher ups, costing me my job; you disappeared into space because you were outsmarted by a goddamn hedgehog; and you weren’t exactly the nicest person to me before you left. I only tolerated it because you were my boss and I couldn’t say anything about the behavior without risking my job.” Stone let the silence hang for a moment. “So, yeah, I’m not exactly the happiest man on earth to see you again.”

“I see.” Robotnik kept his gaze on the floor. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get ready for work.”

“I thought you said we lost our jobs.”

“You seriously think I haven’t found another job in the ten months you’ve been gone?” Stone asked rhetorically before starting to walk out of the room. “TV remote’s on the coffee table. Knock yourself out.” 

Once in his bedroom, Stone grabbed a pad of sticky notes and a sharpie, and went around his house labeling certain rooms as off limits. He also labeled the bathroom, remembering that, despite what Robotnik would want you to believe, he’s human. 

Stone set twenty five dollars on the coffee table. “I don’t want you touching anything more than necessary in my house. If you get hungry, order take out or something.”

“Understood.”

Stone glared at Robotnik, inwardly cursing the man’s inability to say the words thank you. Stone shook his head. “Alright, I’m off to work. When I come back, if I find anything in any of the rooms I’ve labeled off limits different than how I left it, I will,” Stone paused, “well, I don’t know what I’ll do to you, but it won’t be pretty.” 

“Understood,” Robotnik said, staring at the tv. Stone sighed and headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, it’s this fic! Also, I finished this chapter, so...
> 
> I used a random name generator and got Daniel, I swear I’m not just ripping off Jarate_Man and their amazing fic ‘You’re a fun-gi to be around, aren’t you Agent Stone?’

“Hey Daniel! Oof, you don’t look too good. You get enough sleep last night?”

Stone laughed. “No, actually. You’ll never guess who woke me up at three in the morning.”

Tom’s face scrunched in thought for a moment before becoming horrified. “No.”

“Yep!” Stone clocked in and started walking towards the evidence room. 

Tom followed Stone as he walked. “He can’t seriously be back. How would he even have gotten back?” 

“I have no idea. All I know is that he is, and he broke into my house after I wouldn’t let him in.”

“He broke into your house and you didn’t immediately call me?” Tom stopped in front of Stone. 

“Look,” Stone sighed, not wanting to explode at Tom. “I didn’t want to put you in danger, okay? I have no idea what he’s still capable of. He shattered my kitchen window, he could certainly do some damage to you.”

“I fought him twice and won both times.”

Stone stayed silent for a moment. “I have work to do.”

For the next two hours, Stone stayed cooped up in the evidence room, avoiding Tom. When 12:30 finally rolled around, Stone left the room, immediately walking out of the precinct. “I’m going on lunch,” he said, glancing in Tom’s direction before he walked out the door. “I’ll be back at one.” 

When Stone got in his car and checked his rear view mirror, he was greeted by the face of none other than Ivo Robotnik. “JESUS CHRIST! Stop breaking into my things!” Stone shouted, turning his head to face Robotnik. “Did you fucking follow me to work?” 

“You work with Tom, huh?”

“That’s not what’s important right now!” Stone closes his eyes and took a deep breath. “Get out of my car, Robotnik.”

The two went back and forth, with Stone trying to get Robotnik to leave his car and Robotnik ignoring every attempt, for nearly ten minutes. Tom glanced out of the window beside his desk and noticed Stone’s car still in the parking lot, Stone inside and seemingly arguing with someone. He immediately dropped everything and walked outside, right hand hovering over his holster just in case Stone was arguing with who Tom thought he was. 

“Oh look, our friend Tim,” Robotnik said, effectively halting the argument between him and Stone as they both watched Tom walk towards the car. 

Tom waved and Stone rolled down his window. “You doing good out here?” Tom asked. “I thought you were going on lunch.”

“Why hello, Tomathy,” Robotnik had shoved his head in between the door and the headrest of Stone’s seat and interjected before Stone could even open his mouth to answer Tom. “Long time, no see, wouldn’t you say?”

“Get out of the car and leave Daniel alone.”

“Or what, Todd?” 

“Or I’ll be forced to use force.” Tom stumbled over his words. 

“Forced to use force? That’s what you’re going with, Tate?”

Tom looked to Stone for some kind of help with the situation. Stone shrugged, having been trying to somewhat control Robotnik for the better part of the past fifteen minutes. Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with a plan. 

Tom motioned for Stone to get out of the car. Stone complied, not having any reason not to. He made sure to bring the keys with him, locking the doors once he’d shut his. 

Robotnik knocked on the window from the inside, calling every T name that wasn’t Tom. “Do you still have the hedgehog?” 

Tom stared blankly at Robotnik for a moment before turning to Stone. “As much as I would love to suggest leaving him here and going to lunch, he is human, and it is hot outside.” 

“Damn. I’ll drive him back to my place. Or just the middle of nowhere. That would work too.”

Tom lightly elbowed Stone’s arm. “Alright, alright. Drive him to my house it is,” Stone said, unlocking the driver’s door and getting in. 

“Alright. I’m driving you back to my house. And you are going to stay there. Understood?” Stone asked, glaring at Robotnik through the rear view mirror. 

“Anything you say, Stone.”

“Ass-kissing won’t get you anywhere with me, Ivo.” Stone started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

The drive was silent and filled with anxiety as Stone started worrying about what Robotnik might do alone in his home. Robotnik could be rifling through all of his belongings and Stone would practically never know. Stone slammed on the brakes and pulled over, trying to think of what to do with Robotnik. 

On one hand, Stone could leave Robotnik to possibly search through all of his personal belongings. On another, he could bring Robotnik with him and constantly have that burden to keep track of. On the last hand, he could blindfold Robotnik, drive to a secluded area, dump him there, and speed off. 

But, Stone only had two hands, and he figured the best way to keep Robotnik in line was to keep him within sight at all times, so he decided to bring Robotnik around with him for a while. With a heavy sigh, and a few frustration fueled punches to his steering wheel, Stone pulled back onto the road and headed back towards the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s shorter than I would’ve liked but I physically need to post it n o w.


End file.
